


Три без одной

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Kress



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Две исследовательницы ставят автографы на старой афише и вспоминают коллегу, которой с ними уже нет.





	Три без одной

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** та самая [афиша](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2019/07/504d7b8c4c21cb23086f7082a3364051.jpg)  
> Частичное исполнение заявок с Инсайда "Напишите, пожалуйста, про интеллектуальный (но можно и не только) союз двух женщин-ученых!" и "А дайте кого-нибудь нового, неизвестного кого-нибудь прям!"

Джейн думала, что научилась не задерживаться в прошлом, идти только вперёд. Это были суровые уроки, но ценные — по крайней мере, так ей казалось. Просьбе Фонда Лики подписать сохранившуюся у них старую афишу она почти не придала значения: подпишет, конечно, тем более что цель — благотворительный аукцион. Но теперь, когда афиша лежит перед ней на столе, Джейн удивляется своей сентиментальной реакции. Три части, три фотографии «девиц при обезьянах», и внизу мелким шрифтом: «Суббота, 2 мая 1981 г. 15:30 – 17:45, перерыв на ужин, продолжение в 20:00» — восемь лет прошло, а будто вчера все они разглядывали материалы в первый раз.

Дайан строила предположения по поводу меню, да такие, что у Джейн слюнки потекли. Бируте волновало другое.

— У меня очень странное лицо…

— Молодое, — хмыкнула Дайан. — Тут все мы выглядим пободрее, чем в реальности. Кроме Джейн, пожалуй… Сними эти огромные очки, когда будешь выступать, Бируте, а то тебя, чего доброго, не узнают. Да и «яркие голубые глаза» не видно — нью-йоркцы полюбовались, чем пасаденцы хуже?

Статья в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» про их предыдущее выступление Дайан не вдохновила: там подчеркнули её рост (больная тема!), назвали «дюжей» и сравнили с Джулией Чайлд. Просто одно оскорбление за другим! Прочитав газету, она разошлась не на шутку, и Джейн поила её кофе и уверяла, что в кулинарных навыках она Чайлд практически не уступает, поэтому нет смысла обижаться. Забавно, вспомнить, как описали саму Джейн, сейчас не получается. Как всегда, наверно: вариантов немного. «Тонкая блондинка» да «изящная англичанка» — тоже те ещё комплименты, будто из любовных романов. На месте Дайан Джейн порадовалась бы разнообразию эпитетов.

Дайан в те дни радость давалась тяжело. Конфликт с руководством Парка вулканов и другие распри вынудили её уехать из Карисоке — в 81-м она ещё не знала, что разлука с любимым детищем затянется почти на три года, но, кажется, предвидела нечто подобное. К тому же ей надо было работать над книгой. Редактор, дама весьма настойчивая, требовала разбавить повествование личным опытом и смешными историями, а для Дайан было принципиально, чтобы основное внимание уделялось гориллам. Словом, забот хватало, и Дайан иногда срывала копившееся раздражение на Бируте, а в остальное время просто её поддевала — но уже беззлобно, как-то рассеянно, почти по инерции.

— Глаза, кстати, не голубые, — заметила Джейн, чтобы чуть сменить направление разговора.

Затея успехом не увенчалась.

— Ну так и я не Джулия Чайлд! — раздражённо воскликнула Дайан.

Бируте взглянула на неё поверх очков — пожалуй, действительно великоватых.

— Ты немного Джуди Гарленд.

— Ха! — Дайан повернулась к Джейн, подняв брови. — Вот это, признаем, неожиданно. А почему? Такая же хрупкая и прекрасная?

Основываясь на первом впечатлении, никто, конечно, не назвал бы Дайан хрупкой, и всё же сравнение показалось Джейн метким. Джуди Гарленд — нервическая, тонко чувствующая актриса, прятавшая за застенчивой улыбкой склонность к депрессии, юнгианская «теневая версия» своей легендарной Дороти из «Страны Оз». Да, Бируте выхватила суть.

Ещё с первых дней знакомства они обе пытались понять Дайан — и скоро стало ясно, что гораздо легче полюбить её или возненавидеть. С Джейн произошло первое, Бируте временами опасно приближалась ко второму, а саму Дайан бросало по отношению к себе из крайности в крайность. В определённом настроении она могла делиться личными историями и, к удивлению Джейн, часто выбирала те, которые представляли её не в лучшем свете. «Не хочу, чтобы меня вознесли на пьедестал из-за научных достижений, — Дайан полусидела, опираясь на капот машины, и огонёк её сигареты мягко светился в темноте. Она сказала это тихо, но с сильным чувством. — Недостатков полно, пусть о них узнают, но на моих условиях. Не ждать же, пока сами обнаружат». Было ли соперничество с Бируте частью этой стратегии?.. 

В тот день после официальных мероприятий они опять схлестнулись на почве того, чья обезьяна человекообразнее. Обычно Бируте не любила объяснять и доказывать: она была просто тихо, молча права. Но Дайан, воодушевляясь, умела разжечь дискуссию и собственную правоту утверждала, наоборот, весьма категорично.

— У орангутанов — единственных из приматов, кроме человека, — глаза имеют белок и радужку, — сказала Бируте в ответ на вопрос из зала. — Если мы выделим на фото область глаз и увеличим так, чтобы всего лица не было видно, вы можете подумать, что на вас смотрит человек. И взгляд этот, кстати, осмысленнее, чем у многих людей. Он наполнен мудростью. Орангутаны — философы.

Дайан возразила, упирая на то, что понятие горилл о семье наиболее близко человеческому. Всё это было поначалу довольно забавно, но потом, без зрителей, переросло в настоящую ссору. Джейн вмешалась после того, как Бируте уточнила, что орангутан явно даст подвыпившей Фосси фору по всем параметрам.

Беспредметный спор, ведь на самом деле теснее всех с людьми, безусловно, связаны шимпанзе.

Когда в дверь постучали, Джейн, стоявшая рядом, возле зеркала, распахнула её сразу.

В цивилизации Дайан могла отличаться от своего растиражированного брутального образа столь разительно, что дыхание перехватывало. Едва выпадал редкий шанс снять протёртые на коленях джинсы и мужскую рубашку, она использовала его в полной мере. В тот вечер на ней были элегантная чёрная блузка с кружевами и белая юбка, волосы лежали на плечах пышной копной, и Джейн пришло в голову, что Дайан похожа на какую-нибудь роковую испанку, танцовщицу фламенко.

Независимо от того, насколько открыто и широко это признавалось, внешность и имидж играли в их сфере большую роль. Сама Джейн нет-нет да и задумывалась, какие суммы отчисляли бы спонсоры и как часто материалы о её работе печатались бы в прессе, будь она пухленькой простушкой. Да, она пользовалась своими преимуществами. Если был выбор — надевала шорты покороче, вставала в позу поизящнее. Сначала это коробило, вызывало смутное чувство вины, но, раз уж для получения новых грантов и новых возможностей привлечь внимание к проблемам шимпанзе требовалась такая малость, имела ли она право на щепетильность?..

Задумавшись, она слегка вздрогнула, когда Дайан объявила:

— Галди внизу всех обаяла своими философствующими орангутанами, можно пока вздохнуть свободно!

— Да, заходи, я сейчас.

Дайан прошла мимо неё в номер, обвела его взглядом.

— Как получается, что там любой дом — твой, а здесь ты вечно в гостях?

На светских раутах Джейн не приходилось, в отличие от Дайан, облачаться в полный доспех — хватало полумаски. Но она прекрасно понимала, о чём речь, как трудно вновь вникать в условности общества, в том числе научного, после простой и естественной Африки. После стольких лет с обезьянами, возвращаясь в цивилизацию, все они задавались вопросом: где среда обитания, а где — настоящая жизнь? Джейн знала свой ответ, знала ответ Дайан. Не могла знать, но подозревала, каков ответ Бируте.

На стене тикали часы. Джейн тогда много думала о них: слишком громкие, и секундная стрелка как-то странно дёргается, а теперь уж и не вспомнить, какого же они были цвета. Джейн затянула поясок платья, взяла с тумбочки сумку.

— Я готова.

Дайан вдруг шагнула к ней, одной рукой прижала к себе, обхватив за плечи. Её волосы слабо пахли чуть горьковатыми духами и сильно — табаком, и Джейн вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Не хочу, — глухо сказала Дайан. — Не хочу возвращаться в Корнелл и страдать над книгой.

— Я знаю.

— Вот бы сбежать! Засесть где-нибудь в лесах, в маленьком домике, где никто не будет дёргать, лезть с дурацкими комментариями и совать камеру в лицо. Я бы вставала пораньше и слушала, как природа просыпается… Давай сбежим, Джейн?

Предложение, конечно, было заманчивое: предстояло ещё много перелётов, переездов и встреч. Джейн на секунду представила себе уютную хижину с камином, жизнь в совсем другом темпе. Она и раньше, случалось, фантазировала, как Дайан слезет со своих промозглых гор, приедет на песчаные пляжи Гомбе, поправит здоровье, поладит с шимпанзе не хуже, чем с гориллами, и проживёт там до восьмидесяти лет, но всегда понимала, что это абсолютнейшая утопия.

— Давай. Просто не сегодня. Сначала полежим ещё чуть-чуть на жертвенном алтаре.

Дайан отпустила её, отвернулась к двери.

— Нет, не сегодня, естественно… — бесконечная усталость в голосе тут же сменилась бравадой. — Как можно, если вся местная профессура желает с нами выпить! Идёшь?

Не сегодня… Оказалось, что и никогда. В красном фоне, на котором — почему, кстати?.. — разместили фотографию Дайан, Джейн новым взглядом жительницы будущего видит кровь, залившую рассечённое мачете лицо. Баталии с новым руководителем Карисоке, попечителями многочисленных организаций, руандийскими властями — стоило ли оно того? Долгосрочная виза стала смертным приговором.

Джейн оглядывается на Бируте. Та смотрит своим пресловутым «фруктовым взглядом» — пристальным, изучающе-бесстрастным, каким орангутан обводит заросли в неспешном поиске съедобных плодов. Ждёт. Представитель фонда Лики стоит рядом.

Она берёт себя в руки, придвигает афишу ближе. _Джейн Гудолл_.

*

Бируте тогда решила, что фото выбрано неудачное. Фосси со своим профилем казалась загадочной, Джейн с мягкой полуулыбкой — одухотворённой, а сама она выглядела испуганным ребёнком. Сейчас афиша вызывает совсем другие чувства: ностальгию, лёгкую зависть. «Как многого мы ещё не знали! Какая же я была худая!..» Хотя, конечно, неудивительно, что худоба ушла. С такими-то ужинами!

— Джейн, ты что-то ничего не ешь, — удивлённо заметила Бируте.

Джейн отпила сока, а Фосси закатила глаза:

— Ты только сейчас поняла? Главное — смотри не езди к ней в гости. Она сама не ест и тебе не даст. В лучшем случае через пару дней предложит варёное яйцо.

Джейн приподняла брови, Фосси слегка толкнула её локтем, и обе рассмеялись. В который раз Бируте почувствовала себя лишней, и то, что она действительно ни разу не была у Джейн в гостях, только усилило это ощущение. Всегда чуть в стороне, всегда чуть ниже, всегда младшая, всегда третья. Негласная иерархия сама по себе волновала её далеко не так, как ту же Фосси, которая закатила из-за этого жуткий скандал в Калифорнийском университете (если уж на то пошло, альма-матер Бируте). Но амбиции были, и признания хотелось.

Надо отдать должное, Джейн всегда вела себя весьма приветливо и с удовольствием расспрашивала об образе жизни орангутанов, методах статистического анализа и флоре Борнео, а вот Фосси о приличиях не слишком задумывалась. Поначалу Бируте даже побаивалась выступать на совместных мероприятиях, ожидая от неё какого-нибудь особенно заковыристого вопроса, с подколкой и намерением поставить в тупик, — пока не поняла, что Фосси совершенно, абсолютно, бесповоротно всё равно. Много позже Бируте слышала сплетни о её капризах в университете в Корнелле, где её попросили прочитать курс лекций по общей приматологии: про других, мол, не знаю и знать особо не хочу, вот про горилл – всегда пожалуйста. Что ни говори, умела она всколыхнуть университетскую жизнь!

— Не уверена, где причина, а где следствие, но мне кажется, каждая из нас очень похожа на обезьян, которых изучает, — сказала Фосси своим тихим хрипловатым голосом. Джейн осторожно направила её руку, чтобы микрофон оказался ближе к лицу. — Спасибо. Да, вот, например, Джейн, весьма социальное создание, как её шимпанзе, и орудиями пользуется гораздо лучше меня, — зал отозвался аплодисментами. — Я немного сильвербэк, старый вожак, даже по размерам! Ну и Бируте… «Взрослые самки практически всегда молчат», зато всё видят и запоминают.

Бируте улыбнулась: могло быть хуже. И, конечно же, вскоре стало — когда Фосси по обыкновению выпила больше, чем следовало, а сама она, уставшая и натёршая ноги в новых туфлях, позволила себя спровоцировать. Действительно, всем им стоило болтать поменьше, тем более что даже Фосси это понимала.

— Разговор невозможно контролировать. Это всегда рулетка: как многое вы позволите друг другу увидеть и услышать. Скорее даже увидеть. В светском обществе, в конце концов, слова приходят и уходят.

Бируте с детства как-то особенно глубоко чувствовала силу и потенциальную опасность слова. Лучше промолчать, чем сказать лишнего. Лучше дождаться подходящего момента, чем сходу пытаться в чём-то убедить других. Джейн была достаточно проницательным человеком, но и ей редко удавалось разгадать, что у Бируте на уме. Фосси иногда шутки ради тыкала пальцем в небо — и, случалось, попадала.

— В Карисоке по-другому? — живо спросила Джейн.

— Там вообще всё по-другому.

Бируте часто задумывалась о том, что Карисоке позволял Дайан исследовать не только горилл, но и тёмные стороны собственной личности, причём практически безнаказанно. Было бы очень интересно посмотреть на неё в «естественной среде» — не в цивилизованных условиях симпозиумов и конференций, не в причёсанном биографическом фильме, а в маленьком мирке, где она царица и богиня. Как-то раз Бируте навещала в Найроби Луиса, и тот предложил сделать крюк до Карисоке. Увы и ах — Фосси была в командировке. Другой возможности так и не представилось.

Да, в Пасадене Бируте всё-таки серьёзно обиделась — последний раз перед тем, как в конце 1982-го получила письмо-прощение, письмо-примирение. Джейн потом рассказала, что в то время Дайан чувствовала себя особенно плохо и подозревала рак. Что ж, мотивация не хуже любой другой. По крайней мере, можно было рассчитывать на искренность.

Послание было написано карандашом, на странном листке, явно наспех откуда-то выдранном. Очень в духе Фосси, которая прислала как-то раз Джейн письмо-палимпсест между строчек старого финансового отчёта. Бируте это представлялось довольно-таки хамоватым, а Джейн улыбалась тепло и чуточку снисходительно и шутила, что на контрасте с отчётом описание серых будней Карисоке получилось гораздо интереснее.

С трудом разбирая каракули Фосси, Бируте прочитала благодарности за свою смелость, настойчивость и самоотверженность в работе на Борнео, но удивило её последнее предложение: «Я по-прежнему невероятно горжусь тобой, глубоко тебя уважаю, ценю и даже люблю». Бируте живо тогда представила себе, как Фосси замирает на секунду с карандашом в руке и потом пишет это «даже»: да, мол, вот так, несмотря на нашу богатую недоразумениями историю, которую я всё равно не забыла, не надейся. Помнила и Бируте, но Фосси сделала первый шаг, и невозможно было не шагнуть навстречу.

Пару лет назад, выступая перед молодёжью с лекцией — какая ирония! — по общей приматологии, Бируте дошла до темы горилл. «Покойная Дайан Фосси, моя…» — начала она. Пересматривая потом запись, удивилась, как затянулась пауза — гораздо дольше, чем казалось в тот момент ей самой. И, наверно, неслучайно в голову в конце концов пришло странное, малоупотребительное слово. «… сосестра по изучению высших приматов…» Что-то среднее между сестрой и соратницей, а теперь Бируте представляется, что есть там место и сожалению, и сочувствию.

Она ловит себя на том, что опять замерла, прижав кончик ручки к бумаге под собственной фотографией. Поставить подпись — провести границу между воспоминаниями и реальностью, прошлым и настоящим. Бируте смотрит на своё молодое лицо, на молодое лицо Фосси рядом с ним. Возврата нет.

Она поднимает ручку. _Бируте Галдикас_.

Отсутствие третьего имени бросается в глаза.


End file.
